


Wolność

by dreamistru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ot, drablik.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wolność

**Author's Note:**

> Ot, drablik.

— Dlaczego to robisz!? — krzyczy, ledwo dotrzymując mi kroku. Czy nie widzi, że to nie czas na Gryfońskie fortele? — Myślałem...  
— To nowość — ucinam, nim całkiem mnie złamie. — Jesteś durniem, Potter. Płytkim, naiwnym, sentymentalnym głupcem. — Robię pauzę na złośliwy uśmiech. — To była tylko jedna noc. Nic ponad.  
Widzę, jak światło gaśnie w jego oczach; z miejsca żałując, iż nigdy nie będę w stanie rozpalić ich na nowo. Inni mianowali by mnie tchórzem, lecz ja nienagannie rozwiązuję problem, przy okazji zwracając mu wolność.  
Wiem, że nie mam prawa się odwrócić. _Wiem,_ choć wszędzie słyszę jego bezszelestny płacz. 

W Pokoju Wspólnym ból dopada mnie niczym rozwścieczona żmija; klnę przez łzy, chwytając pokaleczone ramię. Obiecałem Harry'emu, że nigdy nie przyjmę _jego_ znaku.  
Byłem zbyt słaby...


End file.
